


La habitación secreta

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: [Saga, Kanon] [Oneshot] En el Templo de los Gemelos existe una habitación en la que Kanon esconde un secreto. [No yaoi, pero como siempre, quien quiera, puede leer entre líneas]





	La habitación secreta

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**La habitación secreta**

 

–¿Qué llevas ahí?

Ataviado con la reluciente armadura de oro de Géminis, el guardián encargado de velar por la Tercera Casa observaba, apoyado en una de las macizas paredes que sostenían el alto techo del templo, cómo una figura idéntica a la suya, pero encapuchada y oculta bajo una andrajosa capa oscura, surgía del otro lado de un portal que recién se acababa de abrir ante sus ojos.

–Lo repetiré solo una vez más, Kanon. –Saga dedicó una desdeñosa y terca mirada a su hermano gemelo, que respondió aceptando el desafío color esmeralda–. ¿Qué llevas ahí?

–No te importa.

–¿Has robado otra vez? –Saga cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, en la medida que las piezas de su armadura se lo permitieron–. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

–¿Y qué más te da? –Kanon pasó de largo y, con una rápida y hábil maniobra se coló entre su hermano y el marco de la puerta, accediendo así a una de las habitaciones que conformaban el interior del templo cuyo nombre hacía honor a sus habitantes.

–Escúchame, comadreja. –Saga dio un par de pasos en dirección hacia donde se encontraba su igual y prestó atención a lo que éste se traía entre manos–. ¿Qué es todo esto?

–Es el esfuerzo de muchas incursiones a Rodorio y a otros templos sin ser visto, Saga. ¿Te parece bien?

–Dime que esto no lo sacaste del templo de... –Saga frunció el entrecejo y apretó los labios con disgusto.

–¿Y qué más te da? –Repitió el otro con desdén.

–Estuvo días buscándolo. –Saga extendió el brazo y agarró una barra que sostenía dos pesas de varios kilos a cada uno de sus extremos–. De hecho, nos volvió locos a todos preguntando si lo habíamos visto, incluso llegó a sospechar de sus mejores amigos. Y resulta que lo tienes tú. –Hizo una pausa para mirar de reojo a Kanon, que se había movido de lugar y en ese instante hurgaba en lo que parecía un improvisado gran cajón de sastre–. Que lo robaste tú. –Matizó, utilizando un tono más severo para referirse al crimen que, una vez más, Kanon había perpetrado sin que él sospechase nada.

Saga asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de su hermano con la intención de atisbar el contenido del baúl. Acertó a ver que en su interior había toda suerte de objetos: cintas elásticas, correas para las piernas, vendajes para los brazos, pesas, alguna que otra pieza de ropa de entrenamiento, un balón medicinal cuyo peso no acertó a identificar.

–En serio, Kanon. ¿Desde cuando llevas robando todo esto?

–Cállate, Saga... –Advirtió.

–¡Responde! –Saga agarró a Kanon del hombro y lo apartó de la gran caja, girándolo y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos–. ¡¿Desde cuándo llevas robando todo esto?!

–¡Desde que este maldito lugar me robó a mí la vida, Saga! –Los ojos de Kanon resplandecían, y el color verde de sus irises se antojaba más hermoso que nunca. No, eran lágrimas de rabia las que asomaban y empañaban una mirada que, por lo general, acostumbraba a esquivar a la única que estaba destinado a ver de cerca durante el resto de su vida. Saga no se daba cuenta de que hacía demasiado tiempo que su hermano estaba condenado a ver, día tras día, a una sola persona. Y esa persona era él, aquel que, por méritos propios, se estaba ganando a pulso la condición de rechazado.

–¿ Por qué no eres un hermano normal, Kanon?  –Saga continuó hurgando en la llaga.

–¡Dioses, Saga ! ¡¿Te has mirado bien?!  –Apuntó a su gemelo con el dedo índice, frunciendo el ceño y apretando el puño que le quedaba libre–.  ¡¿Tú tampoco eres el hermano más normal del mundo?!

–Qué sabrás tú lo que es normal...

–Más de lo que crees, Saga. Más de lo que crees.

–Vamos a cenar, anda. –El Caballero de Géminis salió de la habitación y avanzó hacia el pasillo, dispuesto a entrar en la cocina y procurarse una merecida cena. Una vez más, restó importancia al hecho de discutir con su hermano. Hacía mucho tiempo que esa irritante actividad se había convertido en algo cotidiano. No era algo nuevo para él regresar a la Tercera Casa después de un largo día de entrenamiento, o tras haber desempeñando alguna misión fuera del Santuario, y encontrar a su hermano renegando del mundo, con aspecto de no haberse levantado de la cama en un par de días.

«Quizás Kanon...» Saga apartó enseguida ese tipo de pensamientos de su cabeza. No le gustaba pensar en la manera en que su hermano pasaba los días dentro de ese templo durante su ausencia. Él pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo fuera, socializando con otros compañeros, disfrutando de la luz del sol y de la lluvia, aprendiendo un sinfín de cosas y viviendo experiencias nuevas, mientras Kanon...

–No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte, tengo cosas que hacer.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tipo de cosas? –Saga lo miró desde el pasillo.

–No te incumbe.

No te incumbe. No te importa. No es asunto tuyo. Lugares comunes que cada vez salían con más frecuencia de la boca de Kanon. ¿Realmente ya no les unía nada? ¿Desde cuándo habían dejado de ser hermanos? ¿Desde cuándo se habían alejado tanto el uno del otro como para no saber qué miedos y qué sueños de futuro compartían? Miedos, tal vez todos. Sueños de futuro, ninguno. ¿Podía tener Kanon alguna pretensión de futuro? Saga fue consciente: hacía demasiado tiempo que desconocía las ambiciones y aspiraciones que pudiera tener su hermano. Kanon ya no hablaba de los años que estaban por venir. Kanon ya no hablaba de viajar juntos por el mundo para descubrir mil y un lugares. Kanon solo esquivaba su mirada y su presencia. Kanon se había cambiado de cama y de habitación para no verle. Para tenerle lo más lejos posible.

–Oye, Kanon...

Quiso regresar a la habitación para buscarlo, para agarrarlo del brazo y llevarlo consigo y presentárselo al resto del mundo, para sentarse frente a él mientras cenaban y arreglar las cosas, para abrazarlo y volver a ser hermanos.

Imposible.

Una ilusión.

Kanon había proyectado una poderosa ilusión que mostró ante el célebre Saga de Géminis una realidad alternativa en la que ya había estado.

Dos niños jugaban metros más allá, bajo un cerezo. Recogían los frutos caídos de las ramas y se manchaban las manos y las comisuras de los labios de color rojo intenso. Sus modestas y raídas ropas también presentaban el color de la sangre, pero ellos reían. Juntos.ç

Saga sintió el deseo de avanzar hacia ellos, de unirse a sus juegos y disfrutar de la infancia perdida. Vio a su hermano, de pie, oculto tras el tronco del árbol. Quiso correr a su lado, pero por más que lo hacía no se movía del sitio.

Justo después, otra imagen llegó y se fusionó con la anterior: dos niños agachados entre matorrales, intercambiando risas inocentes y secretos al oído.

¡Kanon!

La visión de los niños, del cerezo y del Kanon escondido se alejaban. ¿O era él quién lo hacía?

¡Kanon!

No dejó de llamarlo, pero su gemelo no respondía.

–¡Kanon! ¡Deshaz esta ilusión, maldito seas! ¡No quiero perder...

El Caballero de Géminis extendió ambos brazos hacia adelante, en un último intento por agarrar y no renunciar a un recuerdo de infancia que se diluía ante sus ojos.

–¿Qué tienes miedo de perder, hermano?

Saga abrió los ojos. Kanon estaba apoyado contra la pared y sostenía con los brazos el peso de su cuerpo y armadura, o quizás había sido él quien se dejó caer entre los brazos de su hermano. Se encontraban todavía en aquella habitación cuyo interior acertó a ver mejor. Se trataba de una improvisada sala de entrenamiento a la que su hermano había llevado toda suerte de artilugios para poder ejercitarse en secreto. Kanon no tenía un coliseo al que ir a entrenar y, aunque tuviese ocasión de hacerlo a escondidas a altas horas de la madrugada, cualquier Caballero podría verlo durante el turno de guardia. Kanon no podía entrenar en condiciones, por eso se había adueñado de una colección de pequeñas cosas que le permitiesen ser un Caballero de Atenea a su manera, mientras él se había dedicado a tacharlo de ladrón. Kanon tenía razón: no era un ladrón. Ladrón era el Santuario por haberle robado la vida a los cinco años.

 


End file.
